Les guerriers de Konoha
by MilianneLoke
Summary: Une jeune fille veut se faire accepter dans un groupe.Elle va donc passer une initiation qui se termine mal.
1. Prologue

**Les personnages de **_**Masashi Kishimoto**_** ne m'appartiennent pas! L'idée mais venue après avoir vu un film avec des Kangourous ninjas Les guerriers de la vertu.**

* * *

Proloque

* * *

- Hey attendez-moi!criai-je.

-Tu n'as qu'à te dépêcher si tu veux te joindre à notre groupe!

J'accélérai la cadence de ma course me dirigeant vers l'usine désaffectée de traitements des eaux usées. J'empruntai la porte condamnée après Jenny. Jenny. La fille la plus populaire du lycée. J'avais essayée de lui parler et elle m'avait dis un truc comme si tu ne passe pas l'initiation tu resteras une loser. C'est sûr que je ne suis pas la plus cool. J'ai les cheveux teindus en lavandes, des yeux turquoises et je me mets du gloss vert lime. Je suis ce qu'on peut appeler une sorte d'emo. Alors tout le monde me déteste. Je porte toujours des vestes foncées trop grandes pour moi et des jeans. Comme la plupart des adolescents je porte des VK. Des genres de Running de skate. Enfin bref, il est minuit moins vingt et je viens d'arriver devant la bande des Hots du lycée. Je regardai Bryan le gars dont j'étais amoureuse en secret. Le capitaine de l'équipe de football (pas le soccer) de notre école. Des cheveux bruns ébouriffés, de beaux yeux bleus et une peau basanée. Il y avait aussi Steve son meilleur ami, Nancy la bombe rousse, Monica la latino et Fred le frère de Nancy. J'étais vraiment contente qu'il m'accepte dans leur groupe.

-Hey tu te grouilles oui? Me demanda Monica tout en agitant sa main manucuré.

J'arrivai enfin à leur hauteur. Oh mon Dieu. Devant nous il y avait un canal rempli d'eau qui tourbillonnait. Un tuyau rond en hauteur à deux mètres de distance. De l'autre côté il y avait une simple grille de métal où l'on pouvait monter. Une gouttière qui gouttait était accrochée au plafond.

-Bon tu vois ce tuyau? Me demanda Jenny.

-Oui.

-Tu dois le traversé descendre sur la grille marquer ton nom avec cette bombe de peinture et revenir ensuite.

-Quoi? Tu n'es pas sérieuse? Ont dis que tout ceux qui y sont tombés non jamais remonté et personne n'a voulu savoir de quoi il retournait.

-C'est vrai mais nous ont la tous déjà fait. Alors pourquoi toi tu ne le ferais pas? L'important c'est de ne pas tomber non? Me dit Jenny.

-Euh oui tu as sans doute raison. Je vais le faire.

Je commençai à mettre un pied sur le tuyau, quand j'entendis la gouttière émettre un grondement sourd et elle se mit à trembler. Je descendis et regardai les autres paniquée.

-Mais l'arrivée d'eau n'est pas fermée! La gouttière pourrait tomber!

-Non elle se met en marche à toutes les deux minutes alors dépêche toi! Dit Bryan.

Je rougis sous son clin d'œil et commençai à avancer tranquillement. Je marchais le plus droit possible il ne fallait pas que je tombe. Enfin rendu l'autre côté je descendis sur la grille et me retournai pour voir ma future (Gang). Ce que je vis me bouleversa. Les filles me regardaient en riant de moi elles criaient que j'étais qu'une sale emo bonne à rien et que jamais je serais dans leur gang. Bryan le gars que j'aimais ce mit à rire à gorge déployé en disant à ces potes que j'étais surement vierge et qu'ils allaient y remédier. Je frissonnai de dégoût quand Fred sortit une arme à feu. Ce devait être le fusil de chasse à son père.

-Allez reviens ici salle pute! Dit-t'il.

Il me menaçait d'une arme alors j'ai décidée de lui obéir. Je remontai sur le tuyau avec difficulté du à mon stress. J'avançai tranquillement quand j'entendis un grondement sourd et un bruit de liquide. Je levai les yeux avec horreur fixant la gouttière tomber sur moi. Avant même de pouvoir criée, je reçu de plein fouet le courant fort et je tombai du tuyau directement dans le tourbillon. Je ressentis une énorme douleur à la tête et je réalisais que la gouttière avait du me blesser au crâne. Je n'eus pas le temps dis penser plus car je me rendis compte avec horreur que le courant étant trop fort j'allais mourir ici noyée. Je n'avais plus d'air et doucement mes paupières se fermèrent me faisant tombée dans le noir total de l'inconscience.

**Milianne : Alors Reviews??**


	2. Chapter 1

**Les personnages de **_**Masashi Kishimoto**_** ne sont pas à moi Bouhou.. Le contexte de l'histoire mais venu après avoir vu un film.**

Le chant d'un oiseau me réveilla. J'ouvrai les yeux lentement et les refermai aveuglée par le soleil. J'ouvris mes yeux une seconde fois m'habituant à la lumière ambiante avant de relevé le haut de mon corps en position assise. La première chose que je fis est de m'étouffé en recrachant de l'eau au sol. La deuxième fut de me passer la main dans les cheveux récoltant au passage un liquide poisseux et une douleur bien présente. Ramenant ma main devant moi je regardai avec effarement le liquide rouge. Un souffle de vent me fit légèrement frissonner reportant ainsi mon attention sur mon environnement. J'étais dans ce qui semble une forêt. La lune était haute dans le ciel étoilé. Recherchant un point de repère je me mis à chercher la Grande Ourse. J'écarquillai les yeux en me rendant compte qu'aucune de nos constellations n'était présente. Je me mis à paniquer un peu me pinçant le bras pour me sortir de ce rêve. Me rendant compte de son inutilité. Mes vêtements étaient un peu humide signe que j'étais bel et bien tombé dans le tourbillon. Je tâtonnai la poche de mon jeans pour en ressortir mon vieux Zippo souvenir de mon père. Je tentai de l'allumer et criai presque de joie en me rendant compte qu'il fonctionnait toujours. Ayant été dans les cadets durant un an je savais un peu les bases de la survie en plein air. Premièrement je devais faire un feu pour me tenir au chaud. Je me levai sur mes jambes engourdis et marchai aux alentours ramassant du bois. À l'aide de mon briquet j'allumai un petit feu. Je pris mon élastique que je gardai autour de mon poignet en tout tant et m'attachai les cheveux en une queue de cheval. Regardant un peu partout autour de moi j'enlevai mes vêtements mouillés pour les faire séché près du feu. Je gardai cependant mes sous-vêtements. Je retournai près de l'endroit ou je mettais réveillé et y découvrit avec une joie non feinte un sac à main noir avec un dragon asiatique sur le côté droit. Ramassant ma sacoche je retournai auprès du feu. Ouvrant ma petite bourse j'en sortis une barre granola que je n'avais pas mangé au diner. Je la mangeai tranquillement profitant de mon dernier repas avant je ne sais combien de temps. Je scrutai le contenu de mon sac pour en sortir le tout. Devant moi s'étalais maintenant mon mp3 avec 5 piles AAA, mon gloss vert, mon vernis à ongles noir, mon porte-monnaie, mon miroir, mon cellulaire ainsi que mon porte-clés. J'allumai mon téléphone et soupira en ne trouvant aucun réseau. Je jouais d'un air absent avec mon piercing au nombril ne sachant que faire. Je m'étalai de tout mon long au sol me sentant somnolente. J'étais sur le poing de m'endormir quand j'entendis deux hommes parler. Au son de leur voix ils étaient assez proches. Je tendis l'oreille.

-Itachi je te jure que j'ai vu Pein rouler une pelle à Konan!

-Hn si tu le dis.

-Hey regarde y'a de la lumière.

Merde! Ils s'en venaient ici. Que faire? Sois je prends mes jambes à mon cou, je fais semblant de dormir ou je les attends. Peut-être qu'ils étaient pacifiques? Je m'assis en indien et sortit une lame de rasoir de mon miroir. En la prenant un frisson me parcourut. Je ressentis des picotements dans mon bras droit. Je le regardai relevant mon poignet vers le feu ou plusieurs cicatrices étaient visibles. Je souris tristement en me rappelant la période noire de mon adolescence. Je me secouai la tête chassant mes vieux fantômes et restait de dos aux hommes qui arrivaient. Je retournai la tête en les entendant stopper à quelques mètres de moi les regardant détailler mon tatouage dorsal. J'ouvris les yeux de surprise en remarquant un homme bleu ressemblant à un requin portant une cape noire à nuages rouges. Je détaillai le second m'attardant sur le sharingan et sur la même cape.

-Itachi un ange noir.

-Hn.

-Excusez-moi les cosplayers! Je sais que vous devez être des fans de mangas moi aussi j'en suis une mais nous ne sommes pas à l'halloween. Enfin bref pouvez vous m'indiquez le chemin le plus court pour retourné à Montréal?

-Itachi est-ce que tu sais de quoi la gamine parle? Demanda le gars déguisé en Kisame.

-Non.

J'enfilai ma veste et mon pantalon rapidement sous les yeux rouges du cosplayer de Itachi et me retournai une seconde fois vers eux.

-Bon ce n'est pas que je vous aime pas mais je dois retrouver mon chemin moi.

Je commençai à marcher m'éloignant de ces deux fous qui s'y croient vraiment. Je ne pus faire un pas de plus que les deux hommes étaient devant moi. Me retournant vivement de leurs anciens emplacements jusqu'a eux.

-Gamine ont peut pas te laisser partir car tu nous as vu.

-Hn. Approuva Itachi.

Kisame sortit Samehada de son fourreau et je remarquai la texture de l'épée qui bougea.

-Oh putain vous êtes les vrais?Criai-je.

-De quoi elle parle Itachi-san?

-Sa veux dire que. Oh bordel.

Je me rapprochai d'un pas hésitant vers Kisame qui me regarda d'un regard presque pervers. Arrivé jusqu'a lui je levai la main lentement vers son visage. Il sembla surprit par mon geste et voulut ce reculer mais je touchai sa joue bleue. Il arrêta tout mouvement. Je fis glisser ma main lentement vers ces branchies sursautant un peu quand elles bougèrent. Malgré qu'il soit plus grand que moi, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour effleurer ces cheveux bleus qui semblait raiche mes étonnamment doux. Je passai mon index sur sa lèvre inférieur et il ouvrit un peu la bouche surement par réflexe. J'effleurai du bout du doigt une de ces canines me coupant légèrement. Je gémis un peu de douleur et par réflexe mis mon doigt dans ma bouche pour arrêter le saignement. Je me reculai de Kisame pour me tourner vers Itachi qui malgré son air neutre me regardais avec un semblant de curiosité dans son sharingan. Je m'approchai légèrement de lui. Ayant deviné ma question muette il hocha la tête positivement. Je m'avançai alors un peu plus sur de moi vers lui. Je fis le même manège qu'avec Kisame. Déposant ma main non blessé sur sa joue j'effleurai les marques ressemblant à des rides sous ces yeux. Je regardai fixement son sharingan qui semblait lire en moi.

- Retire-le s'il te plait.

Itachi me regarda fixement avant de fermer les yeux les rouvrant sur deux yeux noirs. Ayant eu ce que je voulais je me reculai des deux criminels devant moi ne me méprenant plus sur leurs existences. Je me dis intérieurement que si je devais mourir par leurs mains ou par la mienne il n'y avait pas grande importance.

-Kisame je suis prête. Tue-moi.

Kisame me regarda avec une lueur de regret dans son regard avant de s'avancer vers moi. Je le regardai droit dans les yeux avant de regarder Itachi aussi.

-Itachi. Ton sacrifice ne sauvera pas Konoha.

Je vis ces yeux s'écarquiller d'étonnement avant de me reporter vers Kisame.

-Kisame tu mérites de trouvé l'amour tu sais ton physique n'est pas si repoussant que cela.

Je pris mon Zippo dans ma main l'allumant une dernière fois. Papa, maman j'arrive. Refermant mon Zippo je regardai les deux criminels tétanisé devant moi avant de leurs dires un seul mot.

-Merci.

Je fermai les yeux attendant ma mort.

* * *

**Milianne:Alors? Reviews plz!**


End file.
